Conventional building techniques are well known, and generally require a significant involvement of skilled tradesman, laborers and technicians at specific locations and specific times in order to bring a particular building structure to completion that requires complex coordination. Every variety of building structure includes various components in order to allow for the building structure to be functional and/or habitable. These various components, include but are not limited to, electrical, mechanical, plumbing and waste water management, heating and cooling, informational, emergency and security systems. In conventional building techniques, many of these components must be installed and assembled at each building location, and final testing of the installed systems is costly and time consuming. Furthermore, many of these components may perform related functions, but require specialized personnel for the installation and assembly of such components. It may be desirable to provide a housing structure that is configured to reduce construction and/or installation time and/or cost associated with the components that may be contained in the housing structure, and to provide a housing structure that can be assembled and have the components contained therein interconnected and/or preconfigured in a controlled environment in order to provide for predictability in time and/or cost for installation of such components into the housing and/or building structure, and the ability to test components in a controlled environment prior to installation.